The Wisdom Teeth
by PsychoPicasso
Summary: Two Winchesters, and a Harvelle girl? Memories are bound to happen when a Winchester gets his Wisdom teeth removed. Jo/Dean pairing.
1. Operation

**Title:**

**Author: **PsychoPicasso

**Summary: **A certain Winchester has to get his wisdom teeth removed.

**A/N-** Ok, back in Carthage (Abandon all Hope) Jo and Ellen didn't die. (Not in my fantasies anyway.) And in my crazy noggin, Jo and Dean, have been dating for two years now. :)

Xxx

"Come on Dean-o it's not that bad." Jo calmly said.

"Not that bad? My gum's are gonna get freakin' sawed open and teeth my teeth are gonna get ripped out!" Dean responded angrily.

Over the past week Dean had been cutting down on eating and wincing whenever anything came near his mouth. Sam had finally reached maximum sympathy level and dragged Dean to the Dentist against his will.

Jo reached over and gently touched Dean's jaw, he immediately winced and pulled back.

"See? It's only going to get worse, you need to get them out."

Sam came over and sat down with Dean and Jo.

"Should be anytime now." Sam said, looking around the small waiting room.

At that moment a tall man with blonde hair and a white coat approached the crew and had a 1000 watt smile on his face.

"Hello, is one of you Dean Smith?"

Dean raised his hand half-heartedly. "That would be me…"

"Hello Dean, I'm Dr. Morison, and I'll be your dentist for this operation." The doctor stretched out his hand.

"It's very nice to meet you, I'm Dean's brother, Sam." Sam shook the outstretched hand.

He then turned to Jo. "Hi, I'm Jo, Dean's girlfriend." She shook his hand as well.

"So I understand were getting our wisdom teeth out today! If all goes as planned you will be in, be out, and back at home enjoying dinners in no time!" The doctor exclaimed smiling.

"I'm glad to see your happy about ripping my teeth out of their sockets." Dean replied with a forced grin.

The dentist laughed.

"Don't worry Dean, after this you most likely won't ever see me again." He then proceeded to look at the clock. "Almost time, someone will be out to collect you when were ready. Don't worry, everything will be fine." He then turned and walked back the way he came.

Dean grumbled something unintelligible under his breath that had to do with Demons and Dentists then clasped Jo's hand in his own.

"I don't see why your so worried Dean-o, people get their wisdom teeth out everyday." Jo said tauntingly. "Has the great Dean Winchester, Demon killer, met his match?"

"Hey, it's not my fault dentists are evil." Dean replied with a small grin.

As if on cue a Brunette nurse in purple scrubs came through the doors leading to the operating rooms.

"Dean Smith?" The nurse chirped with a bright smile.

Dean stiffly rose from his seat, shot a glare at Sam, and followed the little too peppy nurse back into the operating rooms.

Now all they could do is wait.

Xxx

Dean followed the nurse back to room 3 and walked inside.

He was instantly overwhelmed with the smell of antiseptic and plastic. In the middle of the room sat a big chair, a big metal tray with surgical tools and an even bigger overhead light. His stomach churned at the sight of the tray.

He hated Dentists.

Xxx

Sam quietly thought to himself,

'_Dean, my brother, the demon hunter could take on anything and not have a single fear, and yet, dentists scared him to death.'_

"He's gonna be fine Sam." Jo told him, patting his shoulder in comfort.

"Yeah, I know, I'm just thinking…" He paused when he heard shouting back in the operating rooms.

He shot a glance at Jo who was getting up just as quickly as he was.

Xxx

"Sir please! Calm down!" A redheaded nurse pleaded.

"Stay away from me!" Dean shouted right back.

Jo and Sam took that moment to come in the small room with the Dentist following in tow. Sam took in the way Dean sagged against the wall in the corner, holding out a sharp silver tool as a defense mechanism, he was definitely drugged, now they had to wait until he passed out or something.

Dean was barely standing on his own and his eyes were drooping and haunted, Sam needed to calm him down.

"Hey…Dean, it's me Sam." Sam slowly made his way towards his brother with his hands up.

"I can see that! I'm not blind!" Dean snapped back.

'_Cranky when he's drugged…' _Sam thought to himself.

Sam reached Dean and slowly tried to pry the silver tool out of his delirious brothers hands. He did so with ease and Dean sunk into Sam's shoulder.

"You gotta let these nice people fix your teeth Dean, it's only going to get worse." Sam calmly whispered to his brother.

"Ok Sammy…" Dean slurred, Sam noticed Dean somehow still had the IV in his arm. That explains the sudden fatigue.

Dean allowed himself to be led back over to the chair and Sam laid him back down, eye's watching for any sign of alert. The Dentist quickly but calmly placed the mask filled with 'Laughing Gas' back on his brothers face, and Dean after a few moments, visibly relaxed.

"Ok, now if you two could please wait in the waiting area until the operation is finished that would be greatly appreciated." The dentist said smiling.

"No problem." Jo replied grabbing Sam by the bicep and pulling him out of the room gently.

"Everything will be fine, I promise." Jo reassured him as he looked back.

Xxx

Three hours, Forty three minutes, and Fifty Six seconds. That's how long it was before anyone came over to talk him about his brother.

"Mr. Smith?" A peppy nurse with a fake smile chimed.

Sam immediately jumped to his feet and was at the nurses side in seconds.

"How is he? How's my brother? Did everything go ok?" Sam asking a string of never ending questions.

"Your brother is fine Mr. Smith."

"Sam, just call me Sam. Can I see him?" He quickly asked her.

"Sam, your brother isn't even awake yet, his sedation should wear off soon though." She told him.

She continued before Sam could respond. "Your brother had all four of his wisdom teeth removed, the fourth had a little complication and had embedded itself in his jaw, we had to take some of the bone marrow too to get the tooth itself out."

Sam's shoulder's tensed. Jo quickly re-asked the nurse if they could see him.

"I think you should wait just a little longer, give the sedation a little more time to wear off."

"No,"- Sam snapped- "I need to be there when he wakes up!"

"I'll be right back." The nurse responded a quickly, intimidated by his sudden outburst.

Jo turned to Sam. "You know, if you start yelling at the nurses, were gonna get kicked out before we get to see Dean."

"I know…I'm just a little anxious."

The nurse chose that moment to return.

"You may see him, follow me."

Jo and Sam quickly followed her down the pastel blue hallway and into Dean's room. Dean was laying down in the chair Sam had set him in hours ago. His jaw swollen and pinkish gauze stuck out the sides of his mouth.

"Dr. Morison says you can take him home, but he's going to be out of it for a few hours. Also we had his prescriptions faxed over to the convenience store across the street. Any questions?"

"No…Uh wait yeah, how long until his pain meds wear off?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Probably only another thirty minutes, so I would suggest getting him home and getting him comfortable. Before I go I need to give you these." She produced a few small squeeze tubes and handed them to Sam. "You need to rinse out his incision site with salt water every four to six hours."

"Thanks."

"No problem, we hope you all had a good experience." And with that the nurse turned and strode out of the room.

He looked down at Dean and acknowledged that he was staring back at him, eyes half closed in an attempt to drift off again.

"Hey man, you made it, your alive. Now we need to get your heavy butt out of here."

Dean only gave a small 'Mmmm' before closing his eyes again.

"I'll take one side you take the other." Jo said as she draped left Dean's arm over her shoulder's. Sam carefully took Deans right hand and guided his arm across his shoulders.

"On three, One, Two, Three…" Jo counted. They both grunted at the addition of the dead weight of the sleeping Winchester draped across them.

"You gotta lay off the burgers man…" Sam groans.

After the long exhausting journey of hauling Dean to the impala and dumping him in the back seat, the trio head over to the pharmacy across the street.

Sam looks in the rear view, after making sure Dean was still asleep he turned to Jo.

"I'll only be in there for a few minutes, if you run into any problems, feel free to conk him out again." Sam said with a smirk.

"Ah, I'm pretty sure I wont have too." She replied smiling.

"Alright." Sam said before getting out of the car and heading to the pharmacy.

Xxx

Only two minutes after Sam went in, Dean began to groan in the back seat.

'_If I'm lucky he'll still be drugged.' _ Jo thought hopefully.

She turned her body around so she was facing the back seat and watched as Dean's eyes fluttered open. Dean's usual pooling emerald colored eyes were now filled with pain.

"Whuh? Where?" Dean muttered in confusion.

"Hey Dean-o, your ok. Were just at the pharmacy picking up your pain pills." Jo told him in a calm, reassuring voice.

"Why do my teeth hurt?" He asked, his voice slightly muffled by the blood covered gauze.

"You got your wisdom teeth removed." Jo said softly once more.

"Where's Sam and my Dad?" He whimpered.

Did Dean Winchester just whimper? Jo decided to ignore it.

"Sam's inside getting your pain meds." Purposely avoiding the subject of Dean's father.

"What about my Dad?"

'_Crap' _ She silently thought. "Dean why don't you go back to sleep, you'll feel better when you wake up." She replied hastily.

"Kay…" He mumbled as he began to drift off once more. But before he succumbed to the darkness he said one more thing. "Call my Dad, I wanna talk to him…"

'_This is gonna be a long couple of days…'_

Xxx

**A/N-** This is going to have another part, basically day one through three after he gets his teeth removed. R&R please, it fills me with joy. Lol, till next time. ~P. Picasso


	2. Recovery

**A/N- **Part 2 in the Wisdom Teeth fic.

**Disclaimer-** I don't own the Winchesters, Harvelle's, or Singer.

We left of when Dean asked Jo to call his DEAD father…

Xxx

'_This is gonna be a long couple of day's…'_

Just after Dean passed out, Sam opened the door and lowered his tall frame into the impala and turned to Jo.

"Any problems?" He asked.

"Nope." Jo lied.

"Good." Sam muttered as he started the car.

The car ride to the hotel was uneventful except for the occasional moans, grunts, and whimpers from Dean's sleeping form in the back seat.

When they arrived at the hotel Dean was still out of it, but awake.

Sam quickly ran the bags inside and came back out to assist Dean to the hotel room they had rented for a week.

"I got it…" Dean mumbled, eyes half open.

"Dean, I'm pretty sure that if I were too let go of you, you would face plant into the asphalt…" Sam responded.

Jo just watched as Sam half dragged half carried Dean into their small hotel room.

Dean and Jo are sharing a queen while Sam had his own double, there was a small kitchenette and a bathroom with barely enough room to hold the tub, sink, and toilet. The room was painted a very bold beige and had golden embroidery. The bed sheets were red, comforters gold, and pillows a crisp gold as well.

She shut the door behind Sam and moved to help him get Dean in bed.

"It's been two hours since we were at the dentists office, he needs more pain meds…" Sam said as he moved to get the pills out of the clear plastic bag.

As if responding to Sam, Dean's face scrunched up in pain and he whimpered once more.

"Where's Dad?" Dean mumbled to no-one specific. Jo froze. Sam froze.

Their father was a painful subject, especially for Sam.

Sam shook his head and wiped his face of any and all emotion, got a glass of water and walked over to Dean.

"Hey Dean, sit up for a second…" Sam whispered coaxingly.

Dean did as Sam wished and sat up. He immediately regretted it as he felt the familiar feeling of bile rising in the back of his throat. He shoved past Sam and into the bathroom, lunging for the porcelain toilet bowl. He was barely able to crouch down before any food he had consumed in the past twenty four hours made an unwanted re-appearance.

It hadn't been much since he had been ordered not to eat anything before the operation.

After he finished he turned to look up at Sam. "Help me up…" He grunted.

Sam did, but not before he got Dean to swallow some water and the pills.

"Thanks…" Dean mumbled to Sam after he was back in the bed.

Xxx

**Day 2…**

He was doing better today, He was lucid. The pain was becoming more tolerable and it looked like they would be able to save most of the heavy duty pain pills for more serious injuries.

He was still in pain but at least he wasn't snapping at them and sleeping all day like yesterday.

Yesterday they had tried to wash out the incision site with salt water as the dentist said to do, but Dean had refused and clutched onto the bed for dear life.

It took nearly thirty minutes but between Sam and Jo's combined strength they had managed to drag Dean out of the bed. Sam immediately jumped on his brothers midsection and straddled him on the ground. Dean was squirming, his arms reaching for anything he could use as a weapon.

Dean's hand found the cord to the ugly red lamp with the even uglier orange lamp shade and tugged. The lamp flew off the dresser and landed with a crash, splitting into a million small pieces. The red lamp with the ugly orange lampshade wouldn't be shining anytime soon. Sam and Jo used the crashing as a distraction.

Jo pulled Dean's head to the ground and held it there, while Sam got the tubes ready. Sam closed one hand around Dean's jaw, forcing it open. Dean began attempting to yell.

"Dean, calm down. Were just cleaning out your mouth."

Jo lowered her head down to Dean's level and began whispering encouraging words into his ear. The water obviously made a stinging sensation when they entered the wound because Dean flinched and tried to pull away from Sam.

Finally they were done. For today.

Tomorrow was another battle they would deal with when they got there…

Xxx

**Day 3…**

The nights were mainly uneventful, the pills basically knocked Dean out, and for that, Sam was grateful. Jo had been a very good helper, helping calm Dean down, getting him to take the pills he assured them he didn't need, and helped Sam wrestle his brother to the ground.

They finally called Ellen and Bobby to let them know the operation went ok and that Dean was a living nightmare when he was in pain.

Ellen had told them that she was looking forward to when they came to the roadhouse next.

Bobby was heading to the roadhouse and was gonna meet them there.

Lately Bobby and Jo had been hunting with the Winchesters. Ellen tagged along on some hunts, but probably to make sure nothing happened to Jo or anyone else.

They made a pretty good team.

Xxx

**Day 4…**

Dean hasn't slept any more than a natural person and hasn't been scarfing down pain pills, but he still uses them when the pain reaches a climax.

While Dean waited for the heavy duty pain pills he took to kick in, Jo laid down beside him and began running her fingers through his short, spiky hair.

They laid there in silence for a while, Sam was busy knocking stuff around in the small kitchenette.

"You've dealt with all of this very well." She whispered to him, finally breaking the silence.

Dean snorted. "Dentist's are evil." He muttered.

"I know…"

Then Sam reappeared with the small syringes used to clean out Dean's mouth with salt water.

"You ready dude?" Sam asked, ready for a fight if he needed to wrestle his brother again.

"So is Sam…" Dean muttered to Jo before slowly getting up.

Sam shot a confused look at Dean before frowning and dragging him to the bathroom. Jo laughed.

Xxx

Sorry this is shorter than the other chapter, this was meant to just kind of wrap up the fic… I'm thinking about making a Sick Winchester story. Whatcha think? Maybe a fic where all five of them go on a hunt? Anyway, please feel free to R&R, it helps the muse. Until next time, ~P. Picasso


End file.
